


Forget My Fins

by vattisshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichiro Nitori. Journalist and Swim Team manager. He comes from the beautiful waters of Thalassinia. A mermaid kingdom in which he is the prince! He comes to land to attend school, but at the worse point in life! High school!  He fell in love with Sosuke, but has neighbor, Rin Matsouka help him out when his eye candy won't look his way! Getting him to help was the worse decision he'd ever made!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget My Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to read this story! It is based off this story I read once. I hope you enjoy the Free! spin off!

“I don’t know what to do, Nagisa. It’s like I’m a ghost around him.” I sighed, scooping up a handful of my favorite salt tainted water and bubbles, dumping them on my scales and watching it cascade back into the bath. “Am I that much of a freak?”

“Maybe if you talked to him…”

“Wait a minute! I do!”

“When?”

“During our journalism class together! Remember? He’s _Sosuke_. One of the best swimmers at our school. I have to record his times and write stories based on him. He’s perfect.” He really is. He loves water, just like me. I always imagine going off into the sea where we live our lives together, happy and underwater. He would absolutely love the blue waters of Thalassinia and I’m pretty sure Daddy will welcome him with open arms. Especially, when I tell him about how great of a swimmer he is!

I am the prince after all. Plus male mermaids can get pregnant if they carry the royal gene for it so it’s rare you see a male mermaid pregnant. I kind of feel bad for Nagisa, he can’t have Haruka’s babies.

“Hey, you know he isn’t _the_ best! Rin is.”

I scoffed. “Ugh. Rin.”  I flicked my fin, sending bubbles to my chest. He’s an annoying prick. That’s what he is. A prick. He always talks about the clothes I wear and will not leave me alone, even if King Neptune had a say in it. And he’s taller than me which I wouldn’t have a problem with if he always reminded me by put his chest with whatever stupid graphic on it all in my face, that little prick. More like he _has_ a little prick. I like to see where I’m going.

“Oh come on! He’s a total hottie! I would love for him to-“

“Don’t you dare finish that-”

“Oh, come on! Tori, how do you not flirt with such a-“

“A jerk? Well repeat the second word. He always following and trying to find anyway to tease me! He once even told me my outfit looked nice when I was looking like a Martian on crack! I _know_ he was teasing me, that leech!”

“His face would make it _so_ worth it.”  Nagisa said in a dreamy voice.

“Hey, don’t drool over the phone.”

“Can’t help it!” Nagisa giggled over the phone.

I scooped another handful of water, lifting my tail fin to, dump it and let it trickle off. “But anyway, Lets change the subject back to Sosuke.”

“I don’t think he’ll be dating after breaking up with Gou. I heard that he said he just wanted some time to be a free man.”

“Well. I think I can convince him that he wasn’t with the right person.” I mean Gou is a girl. The fact that I am a boy, I could understand his needs better.

“Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.”

“I wasn’t serious-“

“Nagisa!”

“Tori!”

“Nagisa!

“Nagisa!”

Laughter came from bother ends of the phone. Our hella gay giggle fit ended as another call came.

“Hold up, Nagisa. I gotta answer this.”

“Tell whomever you’re pregnant!”

I clicked to the other line, glaring at my phone, with malicious intent. I hope Nagisa felt that.

“Hello? Nitori speaking.”

“Hey, princess.” A voice I knew too well, sneered.

“Oh, Rin. What do you want, leech?”

“Princess, if anything is being sucked, it’s this-“

“Ah, ah, ah! Don’t finish that you perv!”

“What?! It’d be nice! You know what they say. Giving is better than receiving.”

“Would you like to receive a punch to the face?”

The little prick just chuckled before the phone went silent. Oookay now it’s awkward.

“Okay now, what did you call me for?”

“Oh! Yeah, well you left your blinds up in the bathroom. I didn’t know you liked bubbles.”

“I don’t!” I felt my cheeks heat up as I scurried for the towel on the toilet lid, ending up with bubbles sloshing everywhere and me falling onto the floor. I threw the towel onto my fin. “Ugh! You pervert!”

“Nitori, wai-“

I pressed the ‘End Call’ Button as hard as I could.

“Tori!” Oh crap. My aunt.

“Yes?!”

“Is everything okay?”

I looked around the bathroom. A puddle of water on the floor with bubbles, disappearing and the towel I chose to dry off with soaked. Hella.

“Yes!” Ugh! That leech, I swear one day I will drown him and feed him to the sharks!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
